


Too Much Coffee

by sonofabitch_awesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Bees, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, a little bit - he spouts some factoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/sonofabitch_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is human, but he doesn't quite understand that it takes a little time for coffee to actually work on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while drinking my *own* coffee. Chocolate creamer. Yum. :)

**Too Much Coffee**

Castiel is frowning down at his coffee, like he’s not sure what it is. Dean watches him warily for a moment, and then asks. “Something wrong, Cas? What, you need even _more_ sugar, or…?”

“I don’t understand,” Cas says, still bemused. “This is supposed to wake me up, right?”

Sam and Dean exchange a look. “Well, yeah,” Sam chuckles. “Give it a little time.”

Cas lifts the cup to his lips and drinks down at least half of it in one go. 

Dean returns to his breakfast burrito, the caffeine he’s been drinking slowly firing around in his brain and doing its own work. He’s only vaguely aware of Cas getting up and leaving the war room after a while. Mostly all that registers is the clicking of the mouse or occasional key-smattering over on Sam’s computer. It’s still a little early for Dean himself.

He relishes the reassuring warmth of coffee down his throat, wondering if Cas is gonna end up drinking it with them in the mornings. It had taken extra cream and sugar for him to be able to drink it, to the point where he might be better off drinking a soda or something if energy is the goal. Or even caffeine pills, hell.

“So hey, get this,” Sam says after a long while, turning his computer to face Dean. “Think I found us a case.” Dean leans over and skims the article, which is about a series of disappearances in Ohio. None of the people missing seem to have any connection to each other or shared similarities. 

He nods, pulling back. “Yeah. Sounds like it might be our kind of thing.” Glancing up, he frowns. “Cas still in the kitchen?”

“I think so,” Sam nods. He pulls the laptop back and keeps researching, lines forming in his forehead as he concentrates.

Dean figures he’ll go check on the man. Not that he’s worried. Not that he has to be the overly concerned boyfriend or anything. Just because he and Cas are _together_ together now doesn’t mean he has to be the girly one here. But then – how long does it take to pour a second cup of coffee?

He sets the nearly finished burrito down and drains the rest of his cup before getting to his feet. “I’m gonna go see if… uh, he’s trying to make breakfast or something,” Dean says. “Could be a disaster, you know?” Sam smiles in acknowledgement without looking up. “You want anything?”

“I’m good, thanks,” his brother says, and Dean heads off.

Dean finds Castiel standing by the table in the kitchen, his nose and mouth obscured by the white ceramic of his tilted coffee cup. “Hey, Cas,” he says affectionately. “Already on your second one, huh?”

Castiel swallows, the muscles of his throat moving. (Dean really shouldn’t find that hot, he realizes, inwardly laughing at himself but definitely, inexplicably, attracted to him.) Cas sets the coffee cup down on the table next to the uncapped thing of flavored powdered creamer and the open sugar jar, in the middle of speckles of sugar scattered around everything. There’s maybe a third left in the cup. “Third,” Cas says throatily, dragging the back of his hand over his lips. He’s restless, jittery now, his other hand drumming on the counter and wide-eyed gaze flicking all around the room.

“You— _third_?” Dean blinks as he steps closer. “That fast? Dude, no, you’re gonna kill your stomach here. You gotta pace yourself.”

Cas turns to him. “It… I didn’t think it was working,” he says. “I was still tired.” His eyes really are too alert now for this time of morning. He’s been hanging out with them for how many years now? Had he really never observed the time it took caffeine to kick in?

Dean scoffs. “Well, _yeah_ , like we said, it takes a little time,” he explains. He can’t even pretend to be annoyed or judgmental when they’re standing this close and he can smell Cas’s coffee breath, sweet and irresistible.

“My stomach _does_ hurt a little,” Cas admits, glancing down and rubbing lightly over the thin T-shirt he’s wearing from bed. “Maybe I should’ve been more patient.”

Dean catches his hand and runs their intertwined fingers over the flat surface of Cas’s stomach. “Yeah, well, now you know for next time, huh?”

“Yeah, I’ll remember. And Dean. Did you know…” Cas begins, practically staring into Dean’s soul. “Caffeine affects bees, too. There was a study done, and when nectar was laced with caffeine, it helped the bees remember where the flower was located.”

“Oh?” Dean asks. “No, I didn’t. That’s interesting.”

Cas nods, eyes still too wide. He smiles. 

That smile is what does it for Dean. That strange smile that is both the best thing in the world and the _weirdest_ thing in the world at the same time. He steps even closer to slide his hand up along Cas’s shoulder and to the back of his neck. Pulls him in. Cas tastes of extra sugar and hazelnut creamer, and a slow soft burn uncurls from Dean’s stomach to travel along his chest, shoulders, along each limb. 

Hands move up into his hair, fingers sliding in and tightening on the little bits Cas can grasp. Dean stumbles back slightly, feeling the edge of the table bump into his ass when Cas pushes him back with his hips. Distantly he hears a clattering from off to the side. He’s never much cared for the flavor of hazelnut or of drowning his coffee with excess sugar, but Jesus, it’s always going to remind him of Cas, so maybe he can become a fan.

When they part, Cas leans his forehead against Dean’s, breathing him in in small shuddery pants. He smells like so much coffee that Dean’s starting to get over-caffeinated himself.

“Did you _also_ know…” Cas says, pulling back slightly and snagging the rest of his coffee, sipping it slower now. “Honeybees are the only insect that make food humans can eat?”

“Oh, really?” Dean smirks, glancing to the side to right the spilled hazelnut powder. Idly, he pushes his fingertips into a bunch of the grains of sugar to get them off the table.

Cas sets the mug down and reaches for his hand to pull it closer, bringing Dean’s fingers up to his face. Dean’s knees nearly weaken. “And it would take only about an ounce of honey for a bee to be able to fly all the way around the world. They’re really fascinating creatures,” he says, and pulls Dean’s fingers into his mouth. He stares Dean dead in the eyes as he licks the sugar off his fingertips, his exploring tongue way too thorough and suggestive.

God.

Maybe an overly caffeinated Cas isn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The bee facts come from [here](http://www.utahcountybeekeepers.org/fun_facts.html) and [here](http://mentalfloss.com/article/53691/13-fascinating-facts-about-bees).


End file.
